


Line by Line

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: Morgan gives Reid something to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2009.  
> Intended for Porn Battle, prompt: eidetic

Spencer Reid was always relieved when he and the rest of his BAU team were in the office, since that meant that there was no horrific case requiring their immediate attention, but after a week in DC, he had to admit that he was incredibly sick of paper work and bored silly.

When he returned from lunch that particular day, he picked up another file with a complete lack of enthusiasm, then frowned when a folded piece of paper fell out. He knew that had not been there when he put the file aside before going out to eat. He picked it up, his eyes widening when he saw what was written in very familiar handwriting.

Reid read the note again even though every word was already burned into his eidetic memory, immediately able to picture a naked Derek Morgan spread out on his bed, hard and ready and waiting for him.

"Anything interesting there, Reid?" Elle asked as she walked by his desk, pausing to look down at him.

Flushing, Reid folded the paper again and shoved it into his pocket. "Not at all."

"Then maybe you should see a doctor; you’re flushed and sweaty."

"I’m fine," Reid replied, clearly wanting her to go away. "It’s just a little warm out, and I just got back."

"Or maybe you should talk to Morgan," the brunette chuckled before walking away.

Reid’s head whipped around to stare after her so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash, but Elle merely waved as she walked away, and he groaned and let his head fall to the desk. Working with a bunch of profilers could be hell.

Gideon walked by his desk a short time later. "Still sitting here? I thought you had somewhere better to be."

Reid stared at him and bit back a groan. "Yeah, I guess I do. I’ll see you tomorrow." He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder before making his way out of the BAU, trying to ignore the eyes on his back.

"Took him long enough," Hotch commented to the others, a slight smile lightening his normally stern expression.

"I think they still think they’re fooling us," JJ said with a hint of giggle, and everyone laughed.

***

"Derek?" Spencer called as soon as he’d let himself into Morgan’s home and locked the door behind him. He made his way directly the bedroom and then stopped dead in the doorway, drinking in the sight of his lover.

Derek’s dark flesh stood out in sensual contrast against the pale beige sheets of the bed he lay across, already hard for Spencer.

"Took you long enough," Derek commented, his teeth flashing whitely against his skin as he gave a slow smile, all the while slowly jacking his cock. "Have a fun drive over?"

Spencer groaned, biting his lower lip before hastily undressing, his eyes never leaving the show Derek was putting on for him. "I kept flashing on that note," he accused breathlessly. "You know I’m never going to be able to forget it. Thank God I drove in today, or I might have gone insane waiting for a train."

"Why do you think I left it for you?" Derek asked, his eyes locked on Spencer’s as his free hand slid down to toy with his balls.

"Thought I was supposed to be the genius around here." Spencer took the few steps necessary to bring him to the bed and knelt over Derek, taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

"If I didn’t know that, this would have made up my mind for me," Derek groaned out with a laugh, and Spencer chuckled without releasing him.

He suckled strongly on Derek while sliding his hand between the other man’s legs, and Spencer groaned when he probed with a single finger and it slipped right inside him.

Derek groaned and his eyes slipped half closed as he arched upward. "Didn’t believe me?" Spencer could only groan again and push a second finger inside him. "That’s the first two sentences," Derek laughed breathlessly, tightening down around Spencer’s fingers.

"I’m never going to be able to sit at my desk again without getting hard!"

"You say that like it’s a bad thing. Now c’mon, Spencer, try sentence three..."

Dr. Spencer Reid did not whimper. Ever. But the sound he made then was a close approximation. "Derek," he rasped, pulling his hand free to a sound of protest from the other man, and then he was pushing forward, sliding into the tight heat with a deep groan.

"Oh yeah," Derek sighed, his arms circling Spencer’s body as he pulled his legs back, allowing Spencer to sink more fully into him. "Been thinking about this all day."

"Me too," Spencer admitted, biting his lip as he remained still for the moment. "Could do this all day."

Large hands stroked over Spencer’s lean body as Derek smiled up at him, his expression warm and sensual. "I like that idea."

"Hotch might have a problem with it though," Spencer pointed out with a shaky laugh before lowering his head to kiss Derek.

"Should you really be thinking about Hotch right now?" Derek mumbled into the kiss, making Spencer laugh and then finally start to move, Derek sighing in pleasure and arching up beneath him, his fingers’ digging into the pale flesh of Spencer’s hips.

"Derek." Spencer stared down into the dark eyes as he drew back slowly and then glided forward again.

"Nice... and slow..." Derek sighed, his eyes half-closed in pleasure as they rocked together.

"Make it last," Spencer agreed, bracing himself on one elbow so he could pet Derek’s chest. Derek nodded, his eyes going half-closed though his gaze was still focused on Spencer’s.

"So good," Spencer whispered, his hand sliding down the taut plane of Derek’s belly, bypassing the rigid cock to slide between his legs and cup his balls.

"Sentence five," Derek murmured, allowing his eyes to close as he arched up beneath Spencer.

"I was always good at following directions," Spencer replied, though Derek’s note had been more of a verbal image than directions.

"I’ll give you a gold star later."

"Not quite the reward I’m going for," Spencer said breathlessly, his lips quirking in a wry smile.

"True, but you’re getting the one you want right now, aren’t you?" Morgan asked before tightening down on him at the same time he nipped at Spencer’s lower lip.

"Didn’t know it was a..." Spencer trailed off with a gasp before shuddering and continuing, "a one-time deal." His hand moved away from Derek’s balls so he could trail a fingertip over the hypersensitive perineum and then gently trace the stretched muscle surrounding his cock.

Derek snorted at the comment before shuddering at the light tease. "As if."

Spencer’s lips curved in a smile, and he folded himself over until he could catch a rigid nipple between his teeth. Derek moaned and arched his back as Spencer tugged at the taut bit of flesh. "Damn, I love it when you go all Gumby on me."

Spencer snorted a laugh. "I’m a little more anatomically correct than the green guy."

Derek’s fingers tightened on Spencer’s hips, pulling him in tighter against his body. "Something I’m very thankful for."

"Glad you noticed." Spencer gave him a crooked smile, still maintaining his slow, steady pace even though the sweat dripping from him showed that it was as much of a tease for him as for Derek.

"As if I couldn’t." Spencer bottomed out again, and Derek spasmed beneath him, his body bucking up off the sheets.

"A-always happy to prove it," Spencer gasped, his eyes shutting as he felt Derek ripple around him. "Oh God," he moaned, speeding up his movements.

Derek yanked him back in for another kiss, at the same time grabbing his hand and bringing it back to his cock, the touch enough to draw a cry from his throat as he came, spurting warm liquid over both of them. Spencer had been trembling on the brink of coming for a while, and Derek’s spasms sent him over, buried as far inside Derek as he could get.

Derek’s hands on him gentled and pulled him down so that they were relaxed together. "Damn, I like the way you react to notes."

"And I like the notes you dream up."

"Wouldn’t want you to get bored or anything," Morgan chuckled, stroking Reid’s sweaty back.

"Like that’s ever going to happen," Spencer scoffed, turning his head to press a kiss to Derek’s shoulder.

"Boring doesn’t enter into our lives."

"No, not at all. I like us being not boring together."

Derek’s smile curved his lips. "Damn right—and I have more plans for us not being boring together once we recover."

"I love my life."


End file.
